The Amelioration
by KaitoAngel
Summary: Okay, so I've updated the Chaps to fit after Chapter 42 of the manga so you may have to read back or just assume they talked about Sablier instead of the theatre!
1. Prologue:Enamoured by Pictures You Paint

The Amelioration

Prologue: Enamoured by Pictures You Paint

The little princess of the Reinsworth house suppressed a smile as her mother shoved the unwilling recipient of her daughter's sudden request into the small barber shop.

A day in town had sounded rather appealing after days in the studious atmosphere of Pandora. However, Xerxes Break was coming to regret his decisions more each second. At the moment, the young daughter of his Mistress Shelly Reinsworth had insisted upon his getting a haircut while she noticed a small barber shop their carriage had just passed. Much to his sudden regret, Shelly Reinsworth had agreed to the frivolous desire on the confession that her daughter thought he hid behind it like a scared child who hides behind draperies. Of course this was hardly how Xerxes thought of his hair, it was merely a victim of his personality.

"Please, leave some fringe for his eye though." Sharon was explaining to the startled hairdresser. Xerxes let out a sigh of defeat; it seemed he couldn't escape from this one. "Xarks-nii, don't look so afraid, cutting your hair doesn't hurt." The small girl- despite all her uncanny intelligence for her age- seemed to think his expression came of fear of pain. 'Hardly,' he thought smugly. Yet the girl's naïve reasoning cause his face to split in a grin.

"How would you know? It doesn't look like _you've_ had _your_ hair cut." He teased.

"You're silly, Xarks-nii. Your hair is made of the same material as your fingernails and you've cut them haven't you?" Damn, so much for childish ignorance.

By the end of the Reinsworths' excursion Xerxes was thoroughly worn to the bone from the mental stimulation the person that was Sharon Reinsworth provided. A knock on the door to the servant's quarters couldn't even move him from the restful position he'd taken up on the fluffy plum coloured sofa. The knock became more insistent, and Xerxes couldn't understand why they didn't just open the door. A too-skinny serving maid rushed past him, her thin ash-blonde hair coming out of its tight bun from the late hour. "Mistress Sharon!" A new swirl of fair hair blurred its way into Xerxes slimmed line of vision. His surprise was held at bay by his weariness and he closed his eye.

"Evening, Little Princess." He managed while waving an arm in casual greeting. "Which of your wills do you wish me to fulfill in this state?" Much to Xerxes' concern Sharon didn't answer. It occurred to him perhaps he was missing some nonverbal communication and his eye returned to its former information gathering position. His young mistress stood at his side, face hidden by her curtain of bangs- the hypocrite.

"I-i wanted to apologise at my actions earlier. Since I probably hurt 's feelings. I'm sorry and I don't want you to avoid me. I promise I won't make such requests again." A single tear coursing its way into his vision caused Xerxes to sit up. The apology felt so formal to him that Xerxes was unable to reply at first.

"Miss Sharon, I'm not angry," he explained, "You've merely exhausted me." The servant flopped back against the cushions to prove his point.

"How ungraceful. Scoot over." Sharon ordered, a clean sternness returning to her voice. When he didn't comply, she pushed his feet off the arm and onto the floor. The new awkward posture caused the couch's attendant to straighten once more. "I'm glad I met you, Xarks-nii," she confessed while pulling her knees to her chest and leaning opposite him. "I like how you talk to me."

"Then I'll talk whenever you like. I'm glad to have pleased you so simply." Xerxes replied automatically. Sharon rubbed her eyes with a knuckle. "Now, however, it seems neither of us is in much condition for a chat," his head drooped, "Perhaps tomorrow if you desire..." Xerxes' vision blurred and he leaned against the sofa's unoccupied arm. " 'Night, Princess."

"Xerxes!" Sharon crawled to face him on the furniture. "Don't fall asleep yet!" She protested shaking his arm. He cracked open his eye.

"I still haven't fulfilled your day's desires? Your mother will scold you for being up so late." He attempted to free his sleeve of her fingers.

"I can't sleep." She feigned.

"Yes you can, it's very easy I assure you." He answered as she stifled a yawn. "Come, if I can't rid you of my presence I'll escort you back to your chamber if it suites your wishes."

"Shut up. Escort me back?" she laughed at the suggestion, "You can't even muster the strength to get off this couch."

"Ahem," the blonde serving maid who had allowed her mistress to enter stood forebodingly before them. "Young Mistress, I advise you return to bed. If you need a servant in the middle of the night you should send for one properly."

"Let her off, Anne." Xerxes defended. Sharon took his hand and pulled him up. "Oh please not another step, Princess," he complained, only half exaggerating. "You're going to take me back."

"Yes, you _will _escort her back or Lady Shelly will certainly hear of this." Anne threatened, a smirk of humour on her strict features.

"Of course, Princess, ma'am." He took a candle from the table and headed for the door Sharon close behind him.

"Thanks, Xarks-nii," she whispered as soon as they entered the dark corridor.

"Surely you're aware it's my head that crazy maid's after, not yours. Since I've been here I can't seem to get her eyes off my work." The man sighed, clearly disturbed at the thought of being watched. In the flickering dimness Sharon grinned.

"She just wants to make sure you adjust well." Instead of continuing what would become an endless conversation, Xerxes took his mistress's hand and led her up the stairs, pausing to catch her as she tripped either on one of the steps or because of her rapidly failing coordination.

"Honestly, Princess.." he complained as they arrived in her quarters, "You'll be the death of me." She huffed and stood in front of her looking glass while a befuddled lady in waiting took down her hair from its precariously positioned braids atop her head. Watching him in the mirror she commented,

"You can go back now." He didn't stir from her chaise. The maid put the rest of the pins in the vanity's drawer and ushered her behind the changing screen.

"I'm asleep." Came the delayed response. Regardless of his utter lack of logic, Sharon laughed. She would be forever enamoured by the pictures he painted in her life.


	2. It Must be How You Look When You Woke Up

Chapter 1: It Must be How You Look When You Woke Up or Got Choked Up, Ruby Eyes Bloodshot

(a/n: anyone wanna guess where I'm getting chapter titles? Stop searching 'em in Google you cheaters! HAHA~)

Dawn fingered its way greedily through the curtains, feeding happily on the shadows. Sharon Reinsworth brushed the canopy of heavy silk out of her view, only to stop halfway as her eyes fell on a fair haired figure who had decided to take up a nightly residence on the chaise across from her bed. She smiled. "Still asleep, Mister Break?" Her inquiry was met by a wave of gloved fingers. "May I ask why you insist upon falling asleep on my chaise? You'll wear the upholstery out." The Reinsworth lady swung her feet off the mattress and hopped into a pair of slippers.

"Spoil Sport," Xerxes muttered taking a sitting posture. "Your room was closest when I returned in the early hours." His statement held truth, but Sharon knew he was avoiding the real answer.

"Your ability of withholding information has declined." She pointed out bluntly.

"Ouch." Confused at this response, Sharon peered over him from behind the occupied furniture. As to whether it was from her comment or just a stiff neck she couldn't decide. A ruby eye blinked open. "If I'd known I wasn't welcome-"

"Oh stop, I don't care. Just go to bed properly this evening. I don't need to be under your watch every second. In fact, I'd go so far as to say it should be the other way around."

"Quick! Tell me I've not become so transparent!" He feigned distress and gave her a halfhearted smile.

"Break, are you well? You're being distant from me." Said servant shied away from a hand invading the space between his flyaway bangs and forehead.

"Right, I'll be wonderful after...a-" Break went on a mental cursing fit as he attempted to suppress the wet coughs rising in his throat.

Sharon watched cooly as his clothed fingers hid his mouth from her. "Fool, don't you ever think of your own damn well being?" She slipped around the side and slid next to him. "At this rate you won't be attending tea, or breakfast for that matter."

"Miss Sharon!" He protested once his lungs calmed down. She shrugged.

"I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure you don't over exert yourself," hands gripped the material of his sleeve. "Because you obviously don't take those precautions yourself." Break closed his bloodshot eye and brushed her hand off.

"Your concern is unsightly, my Lady."

"Dammit, Break! Be serious!" She stood, nightgown and curls swirling as if to personify her frustration.

"I'm too tired." He excused.

"You're always tired! All you ever do is investigate your secret cases and fall into a mess of exhaustion!"

"That's hardly true, I don't think this has happened since you were very little." He put his feet back on the unoccupied space. "And stop yelling, it's rather unlike you."

"Agh! I give up..." She sat on the floor by the chaise, clearly as surprised as her companion at her sudden explosion. "Just get some rest and try and break those dangerous habits. I can see you falling apart by the day." Sharon admitted quietly. Break rested a hand on the crown of her head.

"Scardy Cat," he whispered, "don't you start that kind of talk." The hand was taken away and replaced by a lighter item. She bent her head to her knees and watched the colourful hard candy drop to the rug. "I can't stand it when you get all gloomy, that's Gilbert's job after all. Unless you plan on kicking him out of his role?"

"I'll send for some breakfast." She decided as way of reply. "Here," she draped a blanket over him as she got up to call in her ladies in waiting. "And take off that glove," she added.

"When did you grow an extra set of eyes?" He teased while complying and laying the bloodied fabric on the table.

"I didn't, you just don't have a full set." Or a full set of sense right now, Sharon mentally added. Briefly, she wondered if her statement was true at all. According to Liam, Break's sight had left him entirely.

"I'm starting to think I wasn't the one who missed out on their sleep last night." Break wondered aloud while listening to the maids scurrying- very much like mice- to the aid of their lady.

"You startled me is all." She motioned for one of the maids to silence him. This was done effectively by another blanket thrown strategically to nearly suffocate the victim. Having waited until she was sure Break had given up, the maid was left out of the preening circle and thus sent as the breakfast runner.

Once bathed and changed, Sharon felt some of the mental stress wear off. A small trolley of different breakfast dishes poked its nose through the door. "Thank you, Marie. You've been most kind adapting to this morning's situation." The brunette smiled and wheeled the cart to the table.

"It's nice to have a change of pace once in awhile My Lady. Certainly you care a lot about Master Break, though I suppose it's only natural for those who've shared so much of their work."

If we honestly shared 'so much of our work' than I wouldn't be constantly left in the dark. Sharon mused. "Thank-you, Marie. I appreciate your help and insight, but could I ask to be left alone please?"

Flustered, the maid curtsied quickly, "Of course, I'm sorry, it was not my place to say that." Before Sharon could answer she was left alone with only Break and her thoughts. Curious as to why her companion had voiced no ridiculous interpretations of Marie's opinion, Sharon lifted the blanket/projectile from one corner. Gentle, even breathing shifted as he stirred in the sudden air. The tiniest flutter of butterfly's wings began in the pit of her stomach and the Reinsworth lady carefully pulled the blanket down until the material rested about his shoulders. Sharon felt her eyes grow hot and she fought to keep the emotion at bay. "I can't understand a world without you. So stop doing such reckless things. It's like you're addicted to near death experiences." She admitted.

"That's me, your ever persistent masochist."

Sharon's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you-" Her companion rolled onto his side

"You didn't. I can't sleep." He answered, voice hoarse. His lady tugged at his shoulder for him to sit up as she placed two cups of tea on the mahogany table in front of them, moving the ruined pair of gloves to the far side.

"Dreams?" She inquired while continuing to set out dishes from the trolley. Break made room for her on the chaise and adjusted the blanket over his shoulders.

"Were that the case I certainly wouldn't choose to sleep in the company of others...." He left out whatever more he might have added in exchange for tea. Silence ensued, covering the duo in a suffocating atmosphere. 'He's really not going to tell me'. Sharon heaved a sigh and put the scone she was buttering back on its plate.

"Break, I-"

"Know. You know a lot about what happened at Sablier. You know a lot of things we don't. So, Princess, when do you plan on sharing?"


	3. Between you and me, I could Fake it if I

Chapter 2: Between you and me,/ I could fake it if I have to/ I don't break easily

Sharon's teacup found its contents rushing to meet the plush persian rug beneath them. "I-I don't know wh-" His fist slammed the table, causing the dishes to rattle dangerously.

"Miss Sharon Reinsworth, I'm done _waiting_ for this information!" He hissed. "Whether or not you would like to share it with others is _not _my concern. Keeping information- What the hell are you doing?" His head spun around searching for the reason she might've left the chaise with no luck; the sounds would not give her away.

"You're losing your temper. Watch your mouth, _Kevin Regnard_!" She snapped. "If you want knowledge so badly you'll wait for the appropriate time! It's not like you're ever made to wait for the knowing of other's secrets. And if you _must _know 'what the _hell_ I'm doing', I'm getting a towel to clean up that tea." He was tense and shaky. Unstable. She immediately regretted their shouting contest- especially the guilt trip. Upon stealing a towel from under the wash basin, Sharon returned to the table. Break was kneading his temple with one hand and balancing his teacup on it's saucer in the other.

"My apologies, Sharon." He set the precarious cup down and stood. "I have no right to ask for your secrets."

Sharon felt the heat rise in her face, eyes burning. "Sit down, Break." It was almost a plead, but she managed to hold her dignity. When he did not comply- choosing rather to begin his way to leave- his mistress planted herself firmly in front of him. "I don't know what you think I know, that you don't. I have theories, of course. But as far as I'm concerned, everything I consciously know is common knowledge between us." Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his hand lift her face- it was difficult to believe in his recent handicap; he knew her all too well. Unable to stop her sudden impulse, the Lady Reinsworth tugged at his cravat, brought him to her level and gently pressed her lips to his. She expected it to be brief- over, but he returned it with quiet a certainty that seemed to bring him back to life.

"How scandalous," he commented. "My lady I don't think women are supposed to start these situations. Especially with their servants-" He felt her hands trembling around his waist. "Miss Sharon? What's wrong-" A clammy hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shh! I can hear my mother outside." She seemed quite distressed yet Break couldn't help but find that the situation contained much hilarity. Although for her sake he suppressed his laughter to a chuckle. Sharon hurriedly pushed him back into the chaise.

"Sharon?" The question was accompanied with a knock. "Are you well? You didn't come down-"

"I'm fine, I was just discussing some things with Break.." The door opened and Shelly watched curiously as her daughter attempted to rebutter an already prepared scone. Break wanted to whisper an "act natural" before the Duchess turned her attention on him.

"Are you recovering?" Her concern was genuine although there was not chance of her having missed the atmosphere she did not seem angry. Break bit back the natural response to make a comment of "in the care of your daughter I've flown down the road to wellness with wings borrowed from that devious Eros" and instead replied with:

"I've become quite well, perhaps Lady Sharon will no longer threaten to forbid me attend tea this afternoon." He smiled warmly.

"We'll see about that.." Sharon muttered for his ears only.

"It's good to see some colour back in you, Xerxes. I'll also say that you've both been invited to join masters Oz, Alice and Gilbert this morning. They've decided to go into town with their free time." Shelly then politely excused herself for barging in unannounced and closed the door behind her before Sharon could request her join them. The younger Reinsworth lady turned her attention back to her fair companion.

"You are not well enough to go out." As she heard herself speak the thought aloud, Sharon found it poorly planned. "I mean, you're almost recovered and it would be a shame if you over exerted yourself today only to start back bedridden." She slapped herself mentally for rambling. For god's sake she was twenty-three years old and she was allowing a _kiss_ to shake her up?! Not to mention it was one she had initiated. She silently willed herself never again to listen to her impulses but nonetheless the voice in the back of her mind was humming with joy. When she realised she was having a one sided conversation, she looked up from her wringing hands. He was tapping his fingers against the chaise arm, a pensive expression displayed across his features.

"Not to put a damper on your verbal thought process, but I think it would be best if you joined Oz and the others in town today. You look like you need a day out."

"Go out and let you sneak off again?! You're not going to leave my sight until I've seen you back to..." she took a pause which replaced 'normal', "_Damnit_ Break why don't you feel like you can tell me things?" She waved a hand in front of his face to make her point. He caught her flailing limb, his face drained of its former colour.

"Leave it Sharon," he requested; all humour gone.

"I won't leave it." She spoke determinedly against his wish, retrieving her hand. "Since when did 'leaving it' ever help?!" Sharon was close to shouting. Her hands found themselves gripping his shoulders and her face inches from his.

"I'm tired," he answered before retaliating by way of another kiss. Sharon felt a startled cry die in her throat.

"Don't think you can make me drop this Break!" She'd broken away early to inform him of this. He raised a hand over his heart,

"By condition of you're agreement to go out I swear to no sneaking, investigating, or even leaving this household." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I did _not _agree to go out!" She threw her arms skyward in exasperation. Break drew a fallen throw over his shoulders. "I'd say you'd do just about anything to avoid me!"

"I'm not avoiding you, you've merely exhausted me." He covered smoothly, shocking his mistress into sudden reminiscence¹. He fell back against the chaise arm, causing her to reply,

"How ungraceful, scoot over." This time he complied and she sat back down to his left. "If I go out, you won't be planning anything stupid with Liam? He seems to have been an exceptional cohort in your misadventures."

"Of course."


End file.
